worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Administrative divisions of Dorvik
This page is dedicated to the administrative divisions of Dorvik. At the first level, the Dorvish state is divided into Provinces (Dundorfian: Provinz) which is headed by an elected "Head" President (Dundorfian: Oberpräsident), the Oberpräsident is responsible for enforcing state laws and ensuring the overall direction of the Province is "...in the benefit of the Dorvish people and protects rights and freedoms that are natural born." The Provinces have an elected Provincial Diet (Dundorfian: Provinziallandtag) which are elected the same time as Dorvish national elections, the Provincial Diets function similar to the Dorvish State Council and are responsible for the legislative process of the province. The Provincial Government (Dundorfian: Provinzialausschuss) assists the Oberpräsident and somewhat reflects the national government of Dorvik however it is changed province to province. One notable feature of the Dorvish provincial system is the existence of the Provincial Council (Dundorfian: Provinzialrat) which is appointed by the government of Dorvik and is underneath the administration of the General-Plenipotentiary for State Administration of the Office of Government Administration which falls underneath the Ministry of the Interior. The Provincial Council reports on the actions of the province and serves as a go-between for the Dorvish government and provincial government and the Provinzialhauptmann (Luthorian: Provincial Captain) is the head of the Provincial Council. The second sub-division level is the Circle/District (Dundorfian: Kreise) headed by an elected District Council (Dundorfian: Kreistag), the District Council elects a member to lead it as District Leader (Dundorfian: Kreisleiter). Districts are broken into type distinct types: Rural districts (Dundorfian: Landkreis) and Urban districts (Dundorfian: Stadtkreis). Urban districts traditionally encompass cities and large urban areas while the vast majority of Dorvik are in rural districts. The third and final sub-division level are the cities, villages and municipalities are divided up in Dorvik, they are granted status by the local district based on a number of factors (namely population). There are specific divisions in Dorvik such as: municipalities (large cities - Gemeinde), boroughs of municipalities/cities (sub-divisions of either municipalities or cities - Stadtgemeinde), cities (smaller than a municipality - Stadt) and villages (most common form of government - Dorf). Traditionally these are lead by an elected mayor (Bürgermeister) with larger municipalities having a "Lord" mayor or "head" mayor (Oberbürgermeister). Cities, villages and municipalities are not necessarily named after what status they are, they are just classified as such by the Office of Government Administration. Kordusia Stadtkreis #Vilnau (Provincial Capital) #Hauzenwald #Kordaw #Schrudehofen #Zierenräschen #Auerhöring #Claudorf #Küshausen #Vöcklazing Landkreis #Bad Innsnau #Letterbruck #Henbenheim #Wachebach #Obenfeld #Vohreiburg #Merseheim #Wachtenhofen #Donzirmheim #Penefels #Schaitermheim #Rheinau #Königförde #Salzbühel #Moussen #Völkbrunn #Großlingen #Ansrau #Bischofmundigen #Blankenbüren #Leonheim #Klagendorf #Stockzis #Traisbruck #Müntern Largonia Stadtkreis #Schwarzenbüren (Provincial Capital) #Lenebach #Schlandseruck #Weinsedorf #Zitadelle #Alsburg #Großengeismar #Saalfeld #Grenzmark #Autenburg Landkreis #Neuzing #Mödweil #Kerkeneik #Münchenfelden #Schwarzenholz #Hardkirch #Marchbühel #Westgem #Zelthausen #Amrisstaaten #Kufbirge #Weißenkastel #Kaisermance #Osterfeld #Freifurt #Bluheim #Bischofmünster #Wädensstein #Blankendorf #Weißenstedt #Harhoven Miktar Stadtkreis #Königheim (Provincial Capital) #Kriesefels #Oppenbruck #Frostenbruck #Ussendorf #Ashausen #Fürstendorf #Osterschau #Frostenwald Landkreis #Heneruck #Nereustein #Felsebruck #Schwigsebruck #Hattendorf #Bonnhausen #Onildbruck #Ackenbach #Osterkirchen #Nereibach #Munzenfels #Beneustadt #Porrenburg #Hockonwald #Stersestadt #Bürhausen #Bredemegen Westland Stadtkreis #Küssingen (Provincial Capital) #Dargun #Lissenfeld #Trelin #Bad Anskreis Landkreis #Kapfenfeld #Boizenbrück #Tourstraten #Markthausen #Mündrisio #Münsellen #Mödschlag #Traisheim #Stühholz #Münnau #Klagenschlag #Bischofmundigen #Romainbach #Appenborn #Münchensteig #Salzkirchen #Richterskirch #Siezenzing Dorvan Stadtkreis #Fairfax #Medestein #Ransestadt #Vinisk #Königsstadt #Weißenrath #Auppenstein (Auppen) #Assenberg (Assen) Landkreis #Pfeneheim #Obemsruck #Schillefeld #Utenwald #Schwensetein #Wolfendorf #Welzirnwald #Kenewald #Helenhofen #Oberruck #Medestein #Bereyheim #Pangevdorf #Erkendorf #Hirschewald #Mahleyfels #Hilparsheim #Lampolthofen #Schrusse #Weiten #Mereihofen #Krader #Kreuzmünster #Udorsberg #Konestadt #Biele #Schwolfelshofen #Bereistadt #Hermsestadt #Prastendorf Category:Government and politics of Dorvik